1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration-damping support for a dental separator, which has at least one inlet, at least one outlet, and a centrifuge, wherein the support is provided with line connections, and each inlet and outlet of the separator inserted into the support communicates with a line connection of the support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support of this kind can be found for instance in International Patent Disclosure WO 89/04641. The separator shown there comprises two partial units; one part, which separates suction air from the mixture and decants solids in the collection container, can be pulled out in drawerlike fashion from the support. The second part includes a centrifuge, whose inlet and outlet communicates via elastic pieces of tubing with the line connections of the support, and which rests on a bearing plate. After the removal of the elastic pieces of tubing the centrifuge can be removed at the top. This is relatively complicated, and it is the object of the present invention to embody a support of the type referred to at the outset in such a way that the separator is easier to remove.